


Lavish

by shatomoe



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Romance, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatomoe/pseuds/shatomoe
Summary: lavish [ˈlavɪʃ]: adjectivesumptuously rich, elaborate, or luxurious.
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The moon was covered by a few clouds in the night sky.   
The sky was dipped in all black, with a couple of stars splatered on top of it.  
She was looking at the brightest star, while the fresh breeze was messing up her long blonde hair.

When she pulled out her phone from her bag and unlocked it, she forgot that the brightness of her display is set too high - causing her to squinch her eyes.  
Great. Not only hurt her legs, but also her eyes now.   
She's been walking for minutes - making her legs feeling heavy. But thankfully she's at her destination soon. She can already hear muffled music only a few houses away.

With the huge, beige house finally in her sight, she wondered if she might be underdressed for such an occasion. Well, calling it a 'house' would be an understatement, that's for sure. It looks like it's 100 times bigger than Yeji's apartment.   
She didn't go inside yet, but already knew the outdoor decorations alone are probably more valuable than her own life savings.

While getting closer to the door, a group of girls in tight, expensive dresses passsed by her - who were visibly not being able to walk a straight line. But they made Yeji look at her own outfit for today in fact: She was wearing a white croptop, black jogging pants and white sneakers. Her necessities - phone and keys - were put in a small black bag.  
She definitely could have dressed up more she admits, but she didn't want to go here in the first place anyways.

After entering the massive building, the first thing she saw was a guy, only in his boxers, vomiting in the corner and dozens of girls in slutty outfits.  
'Or I might be wearing too much...' Yeji thought, as she made her way to the endge of the livingroom further inside.

While the music was blasting boisterous through the house, the air was tainted with the smell of alcohol, smoke and sex. Sweaty bodies started to surround her - with the girls twerking and the guys screaming their lungs out, she decided to move to the kitchen instead.   
Ah yes, the kitchen. The holy place, where alcohol endlessly flows. Tipsy or drunk people grabbing snacks with their sticky hands, and dropping various things. She didn't want to stay at the source of chaos itself, but it seemed to be the closest place where a place to sit was.

There were two huge tables placed in the kitchen: one with food and the other with alcohol - the two essentials of every good party. So she grabbed one of the chairs, that didn't contain a couple making out on it, and placed it closer at the table with alcohol. Since most people already had enough alcohol and just wanted to eat pizza and nachos, she thought it was the better option of the two. She put a few of the bottles out of the way, and took a seat at the chair - well, if you can call that old piece of wood a 'chair'.  
She rested her head on her right hand and watched people having a dance-off in the livingroom. Looking at her right side, she saw the backyard filled with boys playing soccer and girls drinking cocktails in the pool.

Suddenly a greasy dude, who obviously is having trouble to properly stand straight, walks up to her: "A drink, milady?" His voice yells over the blasting music, while he was holding up a half empty bottle of vodka in one hand. With his smile beimg smug and his hair full of gel, he was not only dripping in arrogance, but also in confidence. Which was probably gained from drunk girls he unfortunately happened to get his hands on once, before they regretted it the day after.

"No, thanks." Yeji responded, trying to sound not as annoyed as she already is right now. She's not a fan of drinking - she likes to have control over her body. Especially in presence of idiotic 'womanizers' with barely mediocre human intelligence.

He left annoyed, before he made his way over to his next victim in front of the fridge.  
Relieved that he left, Yeji brushed her hair back and let out a big sigh - although the loud music made it barely audible. 

That's when she felt someone at her left side. She was holding an empty glass, which she placed on the table right in front of Yeji. Yeji thought she just wanted to grab another bottle to refill, so she continued to mind her own business - everyone's destroying each others' personal space anyways. 

But the stranger's hand didn't move. Seconds later Yeji's attention was caught by the rather soothing voice speaking up: "No drink?" Her voice being soft, regardless of the loud music shattering through the room. It took Yeji a moment to realize that the stranger is talking to her. But the moment she looked up, fierce eyes pierced right through her soul - the dark makeup with grey hair emphasized it even more. Yeji was literally taken aback from her beauty. She's wearing a tight skirt with an even tighter shirt and high heels. Her nails have been freshly done, and the rings on her fingers are visibly not cheap - hell, even her perfume smells expensive. Her whole aura radiates luxury.

Yeji didn't notice she was actually sitting really close to her, and unconsciously glanced at her lips. The stranger formed a small smirk - probably noticing how Yeji shamelessly just checked her out.

After clearing her throat, she tried to keep her cool again by facing straight to the livingroom again: "I don't t need a drink to have fun."   
"Mhm." and a long stare was the only response she got. Yeji tried to avoid her, which only seemed to amuse the other one even more.

"Sure, you don't." she continued, while subtly touching Yeji's shoulder and playing with the hem of her shirt. Yeji remained silent, although her heartbeat is currently going crazy.  
"What about a dance then?" the stranger challenged - making Yeji face her again. The other just cheekily raised her eyebrow.  
"Perhaps next time." Yeji responded, after their short staring battle. Yeji stood up and went towards the backyard, leaving the other in shock in the kitchen. 

After strutting sassily through the livingroom, Yeji arrived at the backyard - and found herself being splatted by water at the pool. With her frustration growing, she searched for a dry place to stay. She chose to sit close to the pool, but looked at the other direction instead - not wanting to know what's happening in the pool right now.   
At least the music isn't loud outside - and she had to admit, it's great to be able to breathe some fresh air again.

"You're not a fan of parties, aren't you?" the same pretty girl started a conversation again as she took a seat next to Yeji.  
"Oh, it's you again." Yeji doesn't know if she should be glad about that or not.

"A bit more enthusiasm, please." she said, before taking a sip of her newly refilled glass of alcohol. "Ryujin, by the way." she added, after swallowing.  
"I didn't ask for your name, but ok." Yeji responded rudely. It's not her true personality, but she really isn't in a good mood right now. 

Just when she was about to apologize, Ryujin began to talk to her again: "So, you like to play hard to get."  
Not really a response she expected, but she takes it.  
"I'm not playing." and she means it. She's just annoyed by the fact that it was a bad idea to go here.

"Too bad. I'd like to play with you." Ryujin said, while staring at Yeji's lips with lust.

"I'm Yeji." was the only response she was capable of saying out loud right now without stuttering.  
"So tell me... " Ryujin started her question, while moving closer to her. "... why are you here, Yeji?" she put extra emphasize on her name, making it sound sexier than it actually is.

"I don't know." It's the first time Yeji is looking at Ryujin's eyes again - which was an obvious mistake, because now she could feel herself getting captivated into them.  
"Someone told me to give it a try, but it's too much for my liking."

"Understandable." Ryujin finishes her drink in one go and stood up again: "Let's go."  
"What?" Yeji asked confused.  
"You don't like it here, right? So, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Yeji doesn't know why she started to stand up - or why she squeezed her way through the sweaty bodies again. But she somehow found herself being mesmerized by the walking beauty next to her.  
"Where are we going?" she asked, after they've been walking for a while.  
"You'll see." Ryujin answered with a smug smile. It's not like Yeji was able to see it in the dark and cold outside - but thankfully the heat and tension between them balanced it out.

"This is a bad idea." Yeji mumbled under her breath, not realizing how loud she was actually speaking.  
"Why are you following me then?" Ryujin asked. Yeji doesn't know the reason honestly.   
Something about Ryujin just drew her in - and now she couldn't get out.  
"It's ok, you don't have to respond. Your body's telling me the answer anyway."  
"But i'm just walking." Yeji stated. But suddenly she stood right in front of Yeji - their faces only a few inches apart.

"Then why did your breathing get heavier?"   
It's true - and it makes Yeji take a big gulp, whereas Ryujin's just smirking before speaking up again: "We're here."

Yeji checked her surroundings: the house was still in her vision, but they were standing in front of a large field. Crickets were singing in the tons of gras and owls howled in the nearby trees at the neighborhood. Their only light source were the dimmed street lamps and the moon.

"But nothing's here." Yeji claimed.  
"Exactly." She watched Ryujin walking further into the field.  
"That's the point." Ryujin explained, while turning around and opening her arms for a brief moment.

"Someone obviously forced you to go to Chan's party. And you can't just leave, after only a couple of minutes, right?" With Yeji's silence confirming her assumption, Ryujin carried on: "So, stay here for a bit-" Ryujin sat down in the gras, and patted the spot next to her. "-and say you never left the party afterwards."

Now it was Yeji's time to take the seat next to Ryujin. Yeji's hands were resting on her crossed legs. Meanwhile, Ryujin lay down completely on her back - watching the sky above her. Her head resting on her right arm, and her eyes full of stars.

"Wouldn't be possible anyways... because i'm the party itself." Ryujin added with proud, which Yeji shattered with an disgusted facial expression.  
"Says the one being covered in grass and dirt." Yeji responded, after the cringe went away.

After Ryujin's laughter faded away in the wind, she spoke up again: "Be honest, it's better being here than inside."  
"Yeah." Yeji admits, as she watches the stars - while Ryujin watched Yeji in awe instead.

"Where do you live?"  
"Why would I tell that a stranger?" Yeji responded, still not meeting Ryujin's gaze - Yeji's eyes were now fixed at the field ahead.  
"Well, you know my name." Ryujin stated like it's the only thing you need to know about a person.

"And who knows... maybe i'll have a blackout and won't remember anything." she tried to convince her further.   
"Nice try, but you don't seem very drunk to me." Yeji chuckled. Ryujin was still capable of walking here without tripping and talking properly.

"Ask something different and i might answer it." Yeji tried to make a deal, as Ryujin straighten up herself and looked at Yeji's side profile.  
"You're pretty."

"That's not a question." Yeji explained, as she stared at Ryujin.  
"I know." Ryujin said, while occasionally glancing at Yeji's lips from time to time.  
The tension could have been lit up with a match. Yeji knew she wanted to lean in, but she was able to control herself and back away.

"I should get going now..." Yeji cleared her throat and stood up - brushing the grass of her outfit.  
"Why?" Ryujin asked slightly surprised. She's not used to getting rejected, and definitely not used to being affected by it.  
"Good night, Ryujin." was the last thing Yeji said, before she slowly walked away.  
So Ryujin decides to lay back down on the ground. As she exhaled deeply, she closed her eyes - and repeated Yeji's sentence to herself: "Good night..."

Yeji wanted to stay at first, but she made the right decision. But although Yeji only knew her first name, she somehow already felt connected to Ryujin. She actually enjoyed her company - but Yeji shook it off by saying that it was only her imagination. 

Sure, Yeji could go to the party again, but it would have been too dangerous - knowing that Ryujin would be in the house, and her personality not seeming to be very discreet.  
So Yeji started to walk home. Thankfully her apartment isn't far away, but the cold was making her trouble. She started to walk faster - wanting to receive some sort of warmth for her body.

Panting heavy, she arrived at her wanted location. The house isn't big, but it can at least fit in 6 apartments - her's being in the 2nd floor. After entering the building, Yeji sighed. They don't have an elevator, and the stairs are old and noisy - noise is the last thing Yeji could need right now. She tried to sneak up the stairs step by step slowly, praying that none of them will squeak. After surviving the staircase, she walked to her door at the left side. As she pulled out her keys of her bag, a tired voice spoke up behind her: "Barely 2 hours. Really?" 

"At least i tried." Yeji responded and turned around - revealing an upset girl in her pajamas, with her arms crossed in fromt of her chest.  
"And also, before you start... it's in the middle of the night. Continue to make your scene, after I opened the door." Doing as she said, Yeji unlocked it. The girl immediately rushed into her apartment, and waited for Yeji to come in. 

The girl is her neighbor Lia. They became friends, after Yeji newly moved in and tried to open Lia's apartment on accident - it's located on the right side of the hallway.

"So, what happened?"  
"I went to the party, hideous music shattered through my ears, and I went home."Yeji explained, as she put her keys into a bowl on top of her cupboard.  
"Now i'm really running out of ideas." Lia sighed in frustration. She thinks that Yeji is overworking herself lately, and tried nearly every method to make her get out of her working room more and have some fun. But they mostly fail. 

"Did you wait in front of your door just to yell at me?" Yeji asked her, while she was on her way to her kitchen.  
"No, you already know my bedroom is right next to the hallway." Lia followed Yeji to the fridge. "And this ramshackle house makes way too much noise."

Right. Yeji's thankful that she's not a light sleeper like Lia. Speaking of sleeping - Yeji's tired. Very tired. She had trouble falling asleep for the past couple of days, and now being awake at approximately 2am isn't helpful at all. So, she grabs Lia's hand and drags her out of her kitchen, while ignoring all of her complaints.   
"I'll come over tomorrow, alright?" Yeji assured, while opening the door for Lia to go out - which Lia did, while speaking up again: "But remember to-"  
"Night, Lia." Yeji cut her off by closing the door in front of her face. She took a sip out of the water bottle she just grabbed from the fridge, and headed towards her bedroom.


End file.
